


Gaige's Marvelous Mechanical Hog

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Robotics, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Amara and Moze are brand new to Pandora, and they're going to learn a simple rule about life there: that nobody fucks better than Gaige the Mechromancer and her sentient robotic dick!





	Gaige's Marvelous Mechanical Hog

Gaige’s Marvelous Mechanical Hog  
-by Drace Domino

“Trust me, you two are going to love it.” Maya was wearing a thin, smug smile as she sauntered through the halls of Sanctuary 3. The ship’s engines carried a faint hum as the three women made their way from one end to the other, though this late in the evening most of the crew were asleep. The only ones left roaming around that late was Maya herself and the two new girls - Amara and Moze. With her fellow Siren and the cocky soldier firmly in tow, Maya let some of her fingers trail along the side of the wall as she took another corner through Sanctuary 3’s almost confusing architecture. “There’s not a woman on board that doesn’t. How do you think we stop from losing our damn minds up here?”

“You’ve already sold me on it, Sister.” Amara spoke with a confident nod, her thumbs resting at the edge of her pants and her gait slow and steady. The newest Siren to come to Pandora was a towering woman - fit and built as sturdy as a Hyperion robot, and had immediately sworn her loyalty to her dual sisters in Maya and Lilith. For her, this evening wasn’t merely about having fun and relaxing, but in showing one of her kind that she would embrace a similar life without hesitation. “If this brings you joy, then I can only imagine that it will sate a thirst within me, as well.”

“You’d fucking do anything if it impressed another girl with ink like yours.” Moze wasn’t nearly as convinced, and the soldier pursed her lips and spat on the floor while they continued. Just...for the hell of it. With shrugged shoulders and a suspicious gaze, she kept glancing from side to side to make sure they weren’t walking right into some elaborate trap. Not that she could think of a scenario any more outlandish than what they were heading towards. “Just to make one thing perfectly clear? The ‘girl’ part of this equation? Ain’t my thing. I just gotta see if you’re telling the truth or not.”

“I’m sure you’ll be quite pleased.” Maya beamed, just as they came to a set of short stairs leading into the bowels of the ship. There was already the sound of banging from beyond a metal door leading deeper, as well as a few blissful little cries that could only have come from an excited female crew member. There were muffled voices that couldn’t quite be made out, and the rhythmic pound, pound, pounding that seemed to match all the promises they’d been told. As Maya stood near the door she gestured for the two to descend, smiling sweetly as she did so. “Ladies. She’s expecting you. Don’t mind the noise...it’ll be good for you to see her in action before you experience it.”

“Hmph.” Moze merely grunted, pushing past both Amara and Maya as she hopped down the stairs. The soldier straightened her helmet out atop her head and spit once more on the floor - seriously, they’d need to have a talk about that habit at a certain point - and hesitated with her hand on the knob as she shot a glance behind her. With irritation ringing through her voice she called out, eyes narrow and voice hostile. “Yo! Amara! Move your what I can only assume to be incredibly muscular ass!”

“Thank you for sharing this with us, Sister.” Amara, despite her towering and intimidating size, addressed Maya with humility and sweetness. She stood before the other Siren and gave her a tiny bow, before whispering in a voice that was affectionate, and indeed a bit hopeful. “When...we are finished, would it be agreeable if I were...to…” Maya merely let one hand reach forward so her slender, skilled fingers could gently tap against Amara’s fit belly. They walked upward with a practiced pace, and the muscular beast of a woman gave a visible tremble from the contact.

“If you’re able to walk when you’re finished, you know where my room is...Sister.” Maya let the word drip from her lips with a genuine fondness. “If not? Next time, I’ll go through the door with you.”

With that, Maya spun elegantly on a heel and started to pad her way back down the halls of Sanctuary 3. In her wake she left Amara practically bubbling over, grinning almost ridiculously wide for a woman of her power and presence. She hopped down the stairs as she joined Moze, her fists tight and trembling as she spoke in a voice overflowing with nervous delight.

“Did you hear that?!” She was giddy. Completely, inappropriately giddy. “She desires my companionship! My Siren heart overflows with joy!”

“Uuuuuugggh, you are such a fucking soft touch.” Moze didn’t just roll her eyes, but her entire head as she started to pull at the doorknob. “C’mon, dork, let’s see if this is really all it’s cracked up to b--”

“H-Harder…! Harder, it...oooh! Don’t look now, sugar, but we’ve got company!”

“IDENTIFYING ATTRACTIVE VOYEURS. I AM FURTHER AROUSED.”

“Me, too, Cock-bot! Are you bitches here to gawk, or are you here to fuuuuuuuuck?!”

Amara and Moze barely made it a few steps in before they were greeted by a trio of voices, and the immediate visual confirmation that they had not been lied to.

Gaige and her robotic cock were real, and they were everything that they had been promised.

***

Moxxi was wearing little more but makeup and sweat by the time she straightened out, standing on wobbly knees. She took a second to fix her hair before picking up a pile of clothing, and quickly holding it to her chest as she began to jog right towards the door. It was clear she had already had her fun by the trail of cum that she was leaving - wet, creamy blobs that would serve as bread crumbs for anyone looking to find her.

“Excuse me, girls. Make sure you stop on by my place to introduce yourselves after you have your fun, yeah?” As Moxxi pressed past Moze and Amara, the smell of sex that filled the room was nearly overpowering. Blended only lightly with the aroma of gun metal and electric static, it was a pure primal funk that sunk in with every breath. As Moxxi bounced up the stairs leading back to the ship Moze took one last look at the cum trail she left, and then gently nudged Amara with a confused look on her face.

“Was that...like...a sex clown?”

“Shh!”

“Well, well, well! Looks like the new girls are here to ride the mechanical bull!” Gaige’s voice drew both Amara and Moze’s attention, which only locked their gaze upon her. “That’s right, you’re not seeing things! I am the perfect marriage of man and machine! Girl and dick! The pleasure palace of Sanctuary 3! The framework futanari, mua ha ha ha haaa…!”

“I AM ALSO HAPPY. HA HA HA.”

As Gaige cackled, both Moze and Amara stared, wide-eyed. Maya had tried to explain it to them, but...there was no doing it justice. At her core, she was a cute redhead both smaller and younger than either of them. A skinny waist, cute pigtails, and goggles perched on her forehead to give her a nerdy yet fashionable look. She wore fingerless leather gloves and striped schoolyard socks that led into high top sneakers, taped up in places thanks to the rigors of the Pandora wasteland. There was a smattering of freckles across her chest which accented a surprisingly small yet perky chest, and her left arm had been mechanically replaced with what looked like a custom homebrew. On one hand, she didn’t look all that different from what someone might’ve expected from a Pandoran refugee.

On the other, there was her massive robotic dick that was laughing right alongside her. It was smooth and perfectly attached to her, the base clamped around her waist so tightly that it looked less like an accessory and more like an installed part of her body, just as her arm was. Sticking straight out at a girth the likes of which Amara and Moze had never witnessed was a gloriously impressive cock of silver, gold, and titanium - sculpted and stylized with a few blinking lights on the side. As Gaige roared with manic laughter the cock’s synthetic voice joined in, only silencing when the redhead cast her gaze towards her newest visitors and drew an enormous smile across her face.

“All right, bitches?! Who gets to check my oil first?!”

There was a brief pause in the air before Moze and Amara suddenly spoke up, scrambling towards Gaige as they wrestled against each other.

“Me! I shall show you the power of a Siren’s passion!”

“Fffffuck that! You ever see how a Vladof girl screws?!”

“You said you didn’t even care about the girl part!”

“Is that really what you think I’m after?!”

Gaige merely watched as the two newcomers pushed past each other as they raced to her, and she lowered her mechanical hand to her mechanical dick, offering it a gentle pet. Her smile was smug, her dick was slathered in Moxxi’s nectar, and she was about to add two more notches onto her toolbelt - which was already mostly nothing but notches.

“Ready to make this two howl like Skags in heat, Cock-bot?”

“WE WILL FUCK THEM SO HARD THEIR PARENTS WILL CUM.”

***

Mere moments later, Gaige was delivering on the promises of her robotic dick. Amara had won the coin toss, and so the Siren was now laid flat on her workstation, pressed to her back with her legs up in the air. Stripped naked save for a few bits of Siren-themed jewelry, with little more than the ink of her tattoos and the definition of her muscles to hide her body. It was rare to see a woman so powerful and intense leaning back and offering her pussy to a more dominant force, but then...there was little on Pandora quite as rare as what was fucking her now.

The thrusts that pounded into her came half from Gaige’s own motions and half from the machine, and every part of it was set to a perfect, flawless harmony. The skinny little redhead was grinning and helping herself to handfuls of Amara’s tits, squeezing both of those big, glorious orbs within her palms and twisting them to her delight. With her goggles down over her eyes and her grin nothing short of frantic and berserk, the young woman ranted while her robotic cock pistoned in and out of its smooth metal sheathe, and drove deeper and deeper into Amara.

“Pretty great, right?!” She called out, looking over to where Moze was leaning against the table. Naked save for her helmet, her arms folded across her chest, and sporting a pout as massive as Amara’s smile. She had to watch from the sidelines while Gaige broke in the Siren, but at least the technophile in her could appreciate the redhead’s ramblings about her cock’s capacities. “Cock-bot has over three thousand different variations of speed and vibration, and his internal sensors automatically detect what the bitch is most into! That’s why your buff friend hasn’t stopped drooling the entire time!”

It really was a lot of drool.

“But that’s not all!” Gaige continued with a grin. “Internal temperature control makes sure it’s a perfect gradient for everyone’s comfort. The neural interlink lets me feel everything like it was my own big fat sweaty hog, but even more than if it was flesh and blood! If it was watching holovids, it’s the difference between the highest definition the brain can process and sitting around rubbing dirt in your eyes! I can feel every bump in your friend’s pussy! Every curve! Every imperfection! And I’m reading her pulse and vitals just to make sure I don’t break her!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Moze grunted, and only seethed all the harder within her jealous stewing. “When is it going to be my turn, though!?”

“Soon, soon! Cock-bot wants to get some of both of you!” Gaige cackled. Amara was already a soaked and frantic mess. They had only just begun, and the Siren had gone cross-eyed, flailed in violent orgasm several times, and had chanted words in a language that Moze assumed had been dead for centuries. Still, through it all, Gaige’s cock continued to pound. Harder and better, faster and stronger, etc. The deeper she went the louder the penetration of the Siren became, with wet, slick noises filling the room as her juice slopped to the table below. Gaige twisted her palms again to Amara’s full breasts, giggling deep and mischievously before looking back up again. “Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about the best part! Cock-bot’s digistruct cum reservoir! It perfectly replicates organic matter to--”

“CUMMING NOW. PREPARE FOR DADDY’S HOT CREAMY LOAD, RECIPIENT.”

“Oop! Speak of the devil!” Gaige beamed, and turned her attention back to Amara. “Here it comes, sluuuuuut! Klaatu, barada, niktooooo!”

Moze actively jumped back in surprise, her helmet going askew on her head as she witnessed what came next. She had no idea if Cock-bot was supposed to unleash the torrent that it did or if there was some sort of error with its organic digistruct feature, but either way...that was a lot of cum. An irresponsible amount, really. Unsafe for a lab. The machine whirred and beeped as its mighty metal framework spasmed within Amara, and the flickering lights of digistructing came from Gaige’s crotch as the torrent began. Amara’s belly started to swell as cum splattered out from around where Gaige stretched her - painting the mechromancer’s thighs and striking the ground below with wet, heavy slaps. Amara was howling. Her eyes and her tattoos alike had started to glow as the Siren was pushed to a point of near-madness from the pleasure, lifting her ass from the table as Gaige continued to fill her with load after load after load.

“...holy Skagshit.” Moze whispered, one eye twitching as she witnessed it all. Gaige’s cock came gallons - literal fucking gallons! She pumped most of it into the spasming Amara before pulling out and unleashing more of it across the Siren’s body, painting right over those glowing tattoos and launching the cream against her moaning face. The muscles of that well-defined beast of a woman were left hidden underneath a blanket of creamy white, and she clearly didn’t seem to mind one bit, according to the desperate wails for more. Cock-bot’s temperature controls made sure that his cum was perfectly measured to be pleasant to be coated in, and the digistruct technology even ensured that the cream itself had an enjoyable taste, smell, texture, and even moisturized the skin!

...though really, Moze had to imagine that much cum from anything would’ve done that part.

By the time it was finally over, Gaige’s high top sneakers were up to their laces in a puddle of spunk, and her mechanical cock was still whirring and cooling down from the unleashed torrent. The pigtailed redhead gazed down at the exhausted and thoroughly covered Amara, just before reaching out with her human hand and sliding her fingers across the Siren’s face - specifically to wipe away the cum from her mouth and nose.

“Heh. She’s probably gonna be dozing for a while.” She beamed, before flicking her fingers clear and then finally turning her attention to Moze. “Well? Your turn, bitch! You ready to hop on and--”

“CATCH A RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE?”

Moze blinked, and looked from Gaige, to Amara, and to the throbbing Cock-bot itself. There was no sane woman in the universe that would’ve agreed to it after witnessing what she just saw, but thankfully...Vault Hunters were rarely sane.

“I want it in the ass!” Moze stomped her foot in a demanding, spoiled brat fashion. “And I want it to talk dirty to me the whole time!”

“HOLD ONTO YOUR HELMET, TARGET_CUSTOM_CUMDUMP! DADDY WANTS IN THE BACKDOOR!”

***

It was some time later that Amara woke up, and she was damn sore when she did. Just one round with Cock-bot was enough to take a girl out of commission the first time - at least considering the fact that Gaige went out of her way to knock their socks off on their first meeting. By the time the Siren woke up, she was cleaned off from all of that sticky cum that had been launched across her, and even though she still felt...moist, she at least woke up warm and content. As she rose from a cot within Sanctuary 3, the Siren started to piece together what happened with a growing smile spreading across her lips.

“This...this ship is marvellous!” She cooed to herself, before quickly looking from side to side. “I...wait. This isn’t my quarters. Perhaps my new friends put me in the wro-”

“They’re my quarters.” A voice came from the corner, and slinking around to face the cot from the other room was none other than Maya. Long blue hair cascaded down to frame her elegant body, stripped bare save for a sexy piece of lingerie branded with the Maliwan logo. (They were the only ones decent enough to produce a line of sexy clothing with elemental resistances.) As Maya leaned against the doorway she set her gaze upon the other Siren, and slowly licked her lips in a pleased, romantic fashion. “Gaige is still having fun with Moze. Apparently...she and Cock-bot really like her ass. So I asked for you to be brought here. For me.”

Amara’s excitement was starting to build, her naked body trembling underneath the thin covers that she had been girded in.

“...for y-”

“For me.” Maya purred, and allowed her hand to suddenly glow with bright, vibrant blue energy. With a sudden burst of Siren power, a blue light overtook Maya’s lower half. As things started to take a certain shape and a glowing blue penis began to form, the woman set her gaze upon Amara and gave a hungry, excited growl. “You don’t think Gaige is the only one around here that can make you moan, do you, Sister?”

Amara just sat on the cot, fists to her cheeks, wide-eyed and giggling like a schoolgirl.

It was actually pretty embarrassing. Fuck’s sakes show some dignity, Amara.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me on Twitter if you like my work!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
